The present invention relates to artistic cutters and more particularly to a heavy duty artistic cutter which has a quick disassembly device on its handle for the rapid chance of the blade from the handle therewithin.
Typical heavy duty artistic cutter has a handle combined by a pair of half casings and connected with screws. Because of that the blade adapted to this cutter is of double headed. Each time, when changing the blade, one must unfastens the screws and disassembles the handle apart. This process always consumes a lot of time for the user. Some of the automatic disassembling handle for the cutter is therefore available. But they sacrifice the stable combination of the handle so as to affect the use of the cutter.